


A Potion For Two

by Toxicats, Treble (Treblesanders)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, hogwarts - Fandom, logicality - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicats/pseuds/Toxicats, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treblesanders/pseuds/Treble
Summary: This was originally written as an rp between myself and Toxicats/Toxicsanders on Tumblr. Sorry if the flow seems a bit off. Here is the original post: http://treblesanders.tumblr.com/post/165641380521/toxicsanders-treblesanders-toxicsanders





	A Potion For Two

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as an rp between myself and Toxicats/Toxicsanders on Tumblr. Sorry if the flow seems a bit off. Here is the original post: http://treblesanders.tumblr.com/post/165641380521/toxicsanders-treblesanders-toxicsanders

Professor Patton was busy teaching his class about polyjuice potions. To be exact, all of their hard work had brewed for a month, and now the professor was about to grade his class on how all of their potions had turned out. He had each student collect their potion and bring it back to their desk for inspection. Patton began to then slowly make his way down the aisles so as to assess each polyjuice concoction.

With each successful potion the professor would let out a slight sing-song noise of approval. The student would then also let out a sigh of relief and collapse back onto their stool. Patton made sure not to be too negative with the potions that failed though. He would give the student a gentle pat on the shoulder and ask them to simply work on whichever step they might of missed.

All in all the class had done a decent job with their first advanced potion.

Logan on the other hand, was close to ripping his hair out. No one was paying attention, except for the usual bookworm who was watching him intently. The History of Magic just didn’t interest anybody he guessed. Halfway through the lesson, he could feel his headache start to settle in. He sighed and walked over to his coffee pot and poured himself a cup.

“Damn it” He muttered to himself. No creamer left. His eyes scanned over to the collection of students until his attention settled on a girl named Sarah.

“Sarah” He started and shot up, her attention locked on Logan. “Go to the potions classroom and ask Patton to pour some creamer into my cup, he knows how much” His cheeks grew pink at the mention of the potions instructor. 

Sarah nodded and quickly walked over to him and took the coffee cup from his hands. 

“Yes sir!” She beamed and slid out the door in seconds. 

He sighed and continued his lesson, as he waited for his student to return.

Patton had moved on to teaching his class now about potions that were not allowed to be used without permission. The first one was Veritaserum, also known as the notorious truth serum. Just as the class was turning their pages to the correct chapter a student came waltzing into the room, a steaming cup of coffee in their hand. They paid no heed to the class that was in session. Instead, their sights were fixed on Professor Patton as he sat behind his desk.

“Professor Patton? I was sent here by Professor Logan to get some creamer for his coffee. He said that you would know how much to put in.” Sarah made a beeline for the Professor’s desk and gently placed the cup down on its surface.

Patton gave the student a soft smile and stood up. “Ah, yes, the poor Professor must be having a rough day. What was your name again?” Patton then reflexively grabbed a red unmarked bottle from off the shelf as he waited for the student to reply.

“I’m Sarah. I’m a 2nd year. I actually have your class later this afternoon.” Sarah giggled a little at the fact that the professor wasn’t the best with remembering names.

Patton giggled in response. “Oh, of course, Sarah. I’m so sorry. Normally I’m better with remembering names and faces than this.” As the two talked the potions master had uncorked the bottle and poured most of its contents into the coffee cup. He then gave it an absentminded stir and sent the student off on their way back to Logan’s class.

A good minute or two went by after Sarah left before one of Patton’s students raised their hand.

Patton paused in his lecture for a moment. “Yes, Terrance? What is it?”

“Professor, what is that delightful smell? Did you make some sweets for us?” The other students were nodding and smiling at each other wondering what was the source of the sweet and appetizing smell.

Patton was confused for a moment before he stepped forward and smelled the air. His eyes immediately grew wide with concern. He now looked back at his desk where the red bottle was sitting. With a quick motion he snatched up the bottle and opened it. Sure enough, the same sickly sweet smell wafted out of the bottle.

_Oh no…_

Patton swiftly grabbed another bottle off his shelf that read ‘Love Potion Antidote’ and started to walk towards the door. “Class dismissed. There is an urgent matter for me to attend to!” As soon as he was out the door he began to run down the hall in the direction of Professor Logan’s class.

By the time Sarah returned, the class was silently studying their notes from the previous lesson. 

“Professor Logan! I have your coffee!” She came in and set the cup on the desk. He smiled at her and with a small thank you, sent her back to her seat. 

_What was that smell?_

His eyes drifted to the lone coffee cup and frowned sniffing the air. It smelt like.. sweets and Patton’s cardigan. He sighed dreamily and picked up his coffee, taking a large gulp. 

_Delicious._

This creamer Patton had was exemplary! He couldn’t help but sip at it further and more quickly. His students all watched him curiously as he began to down the hot coffee. It was then the door flung open. He looked to the doorway and saw, none other than Patton standing there, a frightened look on his face. 

_Patton…_

He stood up and walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Patton’s neck tightly. 

“My love! I’m so happy to see you!” Logan giggled and nuzzled his shoulder. 

Patton froze as Logan threw his arms around him. “Professor, may I have a word with you?” The potions master then looked up to see all of Logan’s students staring at them. “Outside would be best.” Seeing how Logan was obviously not of sound mind anymore, Patton took it upon himself to lift the history professor up off the ground, and tossed him over his shoulder. “Excuse me class. I need to help your good’ol professor with a problem. We will be back in a moment. Keep working on your studies till we return.”

With that said Patton walked out into the hall and made his way to an empty classroom. Once in the room he placed Logan down gently on a stool and then walked over to lock the door. As the bolt slid into place the potions master spun around and fixed his fellow professor with a look of concern.

“Logan, I need you to do me a favor.” He had to choose his words carefully. He didn’t want to alarm the history professor while he was in such a vulnerable state. Patton slowly reached a hand into his pocket and took out the Love Potion Antidote. “I need you to drink this.” He walked over and offered Logan the antidote with an outstretched hand.

“Please.” Patton wasn’t normally one to beg for something but this situation was an exception. “It would make me happy if you did.” He was giving the professor a chance to save himself, but if he refused, Patton would be forced to give Logan the antidote whether he wanted to or not.

Logan sighed and looked at the bottle in Patton’s hand. “Anything for you!” He goes to take the bottle from him but, finds himself admiring the person in front of him. “Can I? Can I just look at you for a moment?” He sighs dreamily and reaches forward to grab Patton’s face. He smooths his thumbs over his cheekbones and giggles. “I could look at you all day” He hums and presses his forehead against Patton’s. "I love you..” He kisses Patton then, and lets his arms travel and wrap around his shoulders. 

Patton started to feel his heart race from Logan touching his cheek. “P-Pro-Professor, please!” As the history teacher began to lean forward, to press their foreheads together, the potions master took a wary step backwards.

“I know that you want to expr-” Patton was cut short in his response. The history professor had moved off the stool and now was engaged in a full kiss with him. This caused his heart rate to spike and he tried to jerk away. He couldn’t put any distance between them since he was being held in place by Logan’s arms that were securely wrapped around his shoulders. So instead of pulling away, the two teachers dramatically toppled over onto the floor.

Patton was then effectively pinned down beneath Logan who had taken the opportunity to straddle his waist. The potions master frantically searched for the antidote that had been flung from his hand when they fell. He caught sight of it just out of reach by the stool Logan had been perched on only moments ago. He made a valiant effort to try and grab the antidote but it didn’t work. He gave up with a noise of frustration and returned his attention to Logan, who was all too content to just sit on him and stare lovingly into his eyes.

_I guess this is my punishment for not paying more attention! I will just have to wait for the effects to wear off…_

Patton finally gave in. He let himself relax. His eyes closed and he simply waited for Logan to either kiss him again or use some other means to show affection.

Logan giggled and dropped his head on the potions master’s chest. He pressed his ear to left side of it and sighed. “You heart beats and it signify’s that you are indeed alive. For that, I am grateful” he lifts his head to leave a soft kiss on Patton’s pulse point, and giggles as he feels the thump against his lips. “You are magnificent. I respect you and I am astounded with your abilities and skills. You are truly an amazing professor” he talks from the bottom of his heart, and let’s his eyes scan over the man he simply adores. His eyes then catch sight of the discarded potion bottle and he reached forward to snatch it off the ground. 

“I apologize darling. I have become distracted with your presence and have forgotten the duty you had bequeathed upon me. Do you still wish for me to drink this?” He doesn’t read the label because he trusts Patton. His eyebrow is raised in question while he waits for the man beneath him to reply. 

Patton couldn’t help that his heart rate quickened when he felt Logan’s lips press against his chest. Oh no, was he starting to fall for the professor? That just wouldn’t do. Especially if Logan’s feelings for him were only present because of the love potion.

“As much as I appreciate the affection you are showing me right now, I really would like it if you drank the drink I made for you.” Patton looked up at Logan with a pleading expression.

Patton looked so desperate. How could he deny him? Logan looked at the bottle and yanked the cap off and put it to his lips. In just a few gulps, the entire thing was devoured. His head immediately began to spin and soon he was aware of all of his actions. Very aware. It took him seconds to nearly somersault away from Patton and off of his lap. “W-What?” He cleared his throat and quickly got to his feet. “May I… Ask what has happened?” He had a feeling, but he wouldn’t believe it until he'd actually heard it from Patton.

Patton was relieved, and albeit, a little sad to see the potion do it’s job. As the history professor stumbled backwards Patton was finally free to stand up. He chose to stay there on the floor for a moment longer though. His eyes had drifted up to the ceiling as he pondered on the feelings he’d started to feel towards Logan. “Well, in short, I accidentally spiked your coffee with a love potion, instead of creamer. You were being head-over-heels in love with me, in front of your entire class. I attempted to help you by bringing you in here, but as I was handing you the antidote you felt compelled to kiss me…” He paused on this thought, realizing that he actually enjoyed the feeling of Logan’s lips on his own. A small smile graced his face. “We then ended up falling over onto the floor. You took some persuading before finally drinking the antidote, and now we’re here.” His eyes dropped from the ceiling and he looked back at Professor Logan with a soft caring gaze. He finally pushed himself up off the ground and walked over to his fellow professor. “Are you feeling alright?” He came close to Logan and looked deep into his eyes. He was obviously searching for some hint that the feelings he’d felt weren’t in vain.

Logan felt himself flush and his bones fill with dread. _What had he done?_ “You probably think I am an imbecile” He murmured and turned away from Patton. “I apologize for assaulting you in such a way. You obviously do not reciprocate those feelings. I hope things can turn semi-normal between us." He tried to make a break for the door. This was an incredibly embarrassing situation for him. 

The potions master blinked in surprise. _Logan does have feelings for me!_ As the history professor tried to slip by, Patton snatched his wrist. He then pulled him close and gazed into his eyes. He wasn’t about to let Logan just run away. Not if there was possibly a spark between them. “Professor, although the potion may have heightened your feelings of love; I believe you still feel some kind of affection towards me, even without being under the spell’s influence.” He paused for only a moment and scanned Logan’s face. “Am I correct in this assessment?” Patton then raised an eyebrow and waited patiently for the professor to reply.

Logan’s face flushed and his gaze shifted down to the hand wrapped around his wrist. “I-I suppose you are correct..” He paused for a moment and with a breath of courage, positioned Patton’s hands to rest on his waist. “What I would wish to know, is if these feelings of mine are requited?” He wraps his arms around the potions masters neck with a hum. 

_God, he’s so addicting.._

Patton blushed and giggled to himself. He let Logan bring his hands down to rest on the professor’s waist and just smiled contently. “If I didn’t feel the same about you, Logan, then I would have let you simply run out that door without a word. As it stands, I do have feelings for you. Also, I would love to explore this bond further over a cup of tea, or coffee, at some point.” He paused then pulled Logan into a tight hug before whispering in his ear. “Minus the love potion creamer this time.” He then snickered at how ironic the whole situation had become. His mistake with the love potion had only worked to bring the two professors even closer together. Now all they had to do was delicately explain this to their respective classes, but that would be for another day. For now, Patton was merely happy to hold Logan in his arms and forget about the world.

The End.


End file.
